


Oh Holy Night

by roelliej



Series: Drarry Haiku [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Haiku, Innuendo, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Oh Holy Night

A sigh of relief

as the main course will be served

before Christmas Eve.


End file.
